


Day 39 - Bad Hair Day

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angelo's, Angry Sex, Character Study, Fights, Hair, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John has one hell of a temper.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 39 - Bad Hair Day

John has one hell of a temper. Sometimes John _likes_ getting upset.

Sherlock can deal with that. It’s when John gets still and quiet and his voice stays calm, almost flat, that he panics.

Sometimes they both need a fight. When the case has been tough and time-consuming, when Sherlock starts being terse with John, when everything they are gets drowned by the work.

It's not that they pretend to fight. Oh no. The anger is real. There is shouting, doors slamming, fists banging on tables and in the end, when the tension is still too high to go to the bedroom to have gentle make-up sex, they have rough and angry sex in the kitchen.

It's something they're both aware of and therefore it works.

The first time happened more or less by accident at Angelo’s. Sherlock had somehow managed to douse his head with chemicals and the outcome was that he had to shave off his hair to treat the resulting burns.

John furiously questioned Sherlock’s intelligence when he said it was for an experiment and worth the pain. That's how it started anyway.

They were so busy shouting at each other that neither man noticed Angelo in the kitchen door, armed with a broom. Just in case. Because these two really knew how to push each other's buttons.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'pushing'.


End file.
